Of Denial and Squids
by nicoliorox123
Summary: Both Sirius and Lily are in denial, Remus is contemplating therapy, Merlin and bananas are haunting the seventh year boys dorm, and James is a squid? A little fluffy Jily oneshot


Denial and Squids

**I have no idea how this came to me, but it just did. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Author hides under blanket, writing Fanfiction, when Mother busts her. **

**Mother: "Nicole, it is 2:00 in the morning, and you're on your laptop. No more Fanfiction!"**

**Nicole: Sobs and begs Mother to reconsider.**

**Mother: "Fine, but only if you tell everyone you don't own Harry Potter."  
Nicole: Wails for a second, than considers for a minute. Nods her head at Mother, then holds up a sign saying 'I, nicoliorox123, in no way own Harry Potter.**

**Mother: Leaves room.**

**Nicole: Cackles evilly and rubs hands together, plotting to own LOTR now.**

"NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" A girly scream ran through Gryffindor tower, and one red-haired, green-eyed girl, who sat sulking, wondered what the source of the noise was. This girl was none other than Lily Evans, Head Girl, and being Head Girl, she felt it was her duty to investigate. Climbing the stairs to the seventh years boy dorms, she entered in to find a peculiar sight, Sirius Black sobbing hysterically, and Remus

Lupin banging his head against the wall. "Make him stop!" Remus pleaded, turning to face Lily. "I beg you!" "Why is he crying?" Lily wondered aloud, as she kicked aside an empty Firewhiskey bottle lying on the floor. Sirius stopped crying for a moment and shook his hair out of his face, annoyed. "HE has a name, and is right here you know!" "I'm so sorry," Lily said sarcastically. "Why are you sobbing?" Sirius glared at Lily. "I was not sobbing, I was manly weeping." "Which is sobbing." Lily pointed out. Remus butted in. "Sirius is upset because I told him Merlin was a Slytherin." "Everyone knows that. Everyone who's read Hogwarts, A History at least." Lily stated. Sirius shook his head again. "LIES!" he bellowed. "Merlin is obviously a Gryffindor! Not a pureblood Slytherin!" Lily sighed in exasperation. "Black, believe whatever you want to believe, but the fact remains that Merlin was a Slytherin. By the way, where is Jam-Potter? Remus shrugged. "Prongs? Haven't seen him since 8:00 a.m. this morning. Come to think of it, haven't seen Wormtail either. Lily, LILY!" Lily had run down the stairs as soon as she heard that James wasn't there. "James," she sighed, pressing her forehead against the wall.

"Yes?"

"AH!" Lily screamed. "WHAT THE HELL JAMES!" James grinned. "You called me James." Potter smugly stated, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed. Only then, did Lily see what James was wearing. "Ja-Potter, what are you wearing?" Ja-Potter, looked embarrassed. "What? This old thing?" Lily looked at him, trying to guess if he was sane or not. After all, Potter was wearing an old squids costume. Lily remarked drily, "I would hardly call that old. It looks ancient, older than Hogwarts itself! Why are you even wearing it Potter?" POTTER looked embarrassed again. "You always say that you rather go out with the Giant Squid than me, so I figured if I ask you this time, you'll accept. So, go out to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily looked at him. He had matured up this year, and was extremely good looking. He was also kind, and smart, every girls dream. So what was pulling her back? Nothing. Lily Evans would not be held back by 6 years of animosity, not if it meant being with her object of affections. JAMES looked nervous. "What is it? Do I have something in my teeth? My hair? OH MERLIN, is my costume falling off? Am I-" But here he was cut off by a pair of lips attacking his, and was only to eager to respond. When a wail from his dorm stopped them, he looked up curiously. Breaking off the wonderful kiss, he asked Lily what the bloody hell was making that ungodly noise. She replied, "Sirius is wailing over the fact that Merlin was a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor." Before he could respond, he was cut off with her snogging him again. When Remus walked down, tired of Sirius, he was surprised to see his best mate in a squid's costume, snogging the girl who hated him, who was responding back in kind. He decided her really didn't want to know, and walked to, GUESS WHERE? THE LIBRARY!" 

Sirius was having a dream. A rather weird one, where Merlin was dressed in a turban and robes, (Like Quirrel's) and was making voodoo dolls, ad poking them with his staff. Merlin turned to Sirius, but before he could say a word, Sirius had thrown the nearest thing towards him at Merlin, and screaming profanities, but was killed on impact with an entire banana hitting him. Sirius woke up, sweating, but realized it was only a dream. Sighing with relief, he turned over, but not before he smelled bananas. Frightened, he shut his eyes, grabbed the nearest thing towards him, and hitting himself with it. (It happened to be Moony's copy of Hogwarts, A History) but before he blacked out, he thought he saw a wisp of silvery smoke.

**MUA HA HA! EVIL MERLIN! SO, HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE THAT? REVIEW IF YOU WANT, I DON'T REALLY CARE, BUT I WOULD LIKE SOME! I'LL TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF OPPOSITES ATTRACT SOON. BYE!**


End file.
